Holidays
by Rin Owens
Summary: Len and Rin one shots on the holidays! . I hope you love it!
1. Chapter 1

Rin woke up to see her twin brother still asleep next to her. She gazed over at the clock to see that it was already nine in the morning. Soon she grew impatient and got the strange urge to shake him awake, at least that was before she saw his peaceful look of rest on his face. She sat there for a moment and watched her brother sleep. Then she shook him gently and said, "Wake up Len! It's Easter!"

Len looked up and smiled at his sister's excitement. Rin got up out of bed almost the second Len was awake. Soon Len follows and hears his sister's laughter. He smiled with her. Easter was always her favorite holiday. Rin's eyes widened at the easter baskets that were in front of her. Len came in and shook is head smiling at the little bundle of excitement that was Rin.

"Happy easter, Rin." Len said sweetly and kissed Rin's forehead. In return she squealed in excitement.

"I can't believe it, Len! Look at those baskets!" Len looked at the bright and filled baskets that Rin's eyes gleamed with.

"They are pretty amazing. but not as amazing as this." Len looked at Rin's confused face and kissed her.

**Hey! Sorry it's sooooo beyond too short! Anyway happy late easter! ^.^ I promise I'll write a bigger and longer one! Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaliod. :( **


	2. Halloween

**Some people apparently hate me. Oh well. Can't stop me from writing right? Thanks WonderRin for the nice comment, and being a good author as well. Enjoy~! **

**Disclaimer I don't own vocaliod :( **

Two teenage blondes stood in line to buy their costumes the day before halloween. The boy held a bag with a vampire and Alice costume in his arms. The Alice costume was for his older twin sister.

"Len, I still don't see why you want to be a Vamp this year." His sister wined at him.

"It's because all the girls love it. Have you not caught on to the new trend? besides, I don't see why you want to be Alice. Isn't it a little…..immature for you?"

Rin blushed and hit him. "Well it's actually scary and my size!"

Len smirked as he said, "Your size flat chest?" that earned him another hit and adorable puffed out checks. _"She's so cute when she's mad."_ Len thought. But then he remembered all the other girls he "played" with to keep himself from committing the worst thinkable crime - at least according to his parents - loving his sister. Every time he had a play time he would imagine that it was Rin instead, but even that didn't work some nights.

Rin, noticing her brother's odd depressed look, felt bad and patted his shoulder lightly. She looked at his eyes, the only way she could tell what he was thinking now a days. They were glazed over as if he was in pain. "Len, are you okay?"

Len gave her a sad smile and answered, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." His tone was cold and his sister pulled away slightly in fear. Of what she did not know.

"Are you going to go pay for your stuff?!" An angry costumer behind them yelled.

"Yeah I'm going." Len half yelled but still kept his voice cold and calm. Soon the twins were out of the store and in the car. In the car, Rin tried to lighten the mood with some music and jokes. Which some what worked. Len started to relax a little. The following day was Halloween night.

"Happy Halloween!" Rin yelled after school. She was pumped to go trick or treating even though she was a little old for it. Len was pumped as well but for a different reason. He planned on kissing Rin for the first time tonight.

5:30 rolled around and Rin had just finished her make up and Len was passed ready. "You ready to go on an adventure, my sweet Alice?"

"Why yes, Mr. Vampire." Rin giggled as she said this. Len had always been this way, calling her his sweet, his lady, as if she were a princess.

Len looked nervously at her and hugged her. _"One more step." _He thought. He then pressed his lips against hers. He did so with more force than needed since he thought she would try to push him away, but to his surprise she kissed him back.

"happy Halloween, Rin." Len said sweetly against her ear as they parted.


	3. Christmas

Two little blondes played on the snow dusted playground. The little girl was in a bundle of jackets and shirts and trying to climb up the stairs for the slide. The boy was sitting, waiting for his sister to slide down. Growing impatient, he got up and helped her up.

"hey! Leeeeen! I could do that myself!" The little girl wined at her brother.

"But then you'd never get up there." he said adding an empathizes on the never. Rin grumbled and let him help her in response. For a while the two played like that. Climbing up and sliding down.

"Hey Rin, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Me. Who else would I want to be, you?"

The two laughed and rolled in the snow. "I want to sing."

"Let's make that our Christmas wish!"

"we wish to sing together. Forever."

_10 years later _

"Places! Len! Rin! Your singing "Electric angel" in five minutes! Miku, your singing "World is mine" after them. Then "Magnet" with luka and so forth." The directer screamed. Every one mumbled and took their places back stage. This was their biggest concert of the year, the Christmas concert. Every one was pressured to do their best.

"Are you ready, Rin?" Her brother looked at her with concerned, big blue eyes.

"Of course Len. Why won't I be?" She looked down, avoiding Len's gaze.

"I was just wondering. Gotta look out for my sis, right?" He kissed her forehead and smiled. "After this concert Lapis is having a Christmas party. Wanna go?"

Rin looked up and smiled. "Sorry but no thanks. You can go if you want though."

"No I'll go home with you. It is Christmas. Also i want the last peppermint." He whispered in her ear. She shivered in response. Lately the two had been more than brother and sister. Rin realized this quickly. She always caught Len's blue eyes staring at her and when she looked back, he blushed. She also noticed all the songs that was writing for them to sing. They screamed of passion and romance. It melted her heart. And now she wanted to give all that passion back to him in her own way.

Soon enough their names were called to sing. All though out the song, Rin couldn't help but think back to that Christmas wish they had made that night so long ago. Looking back she felt beyond happy that they had. Now she had an excuse to stay with her beloved twin. Half the time she looked at him. she analyzed every inch of him. Until too soon it was over.

Walking off stage, Len gave her a hug and a kiss. Rin flushed beet red as the audience screamed and gave "awws". After that she practically ran off the stage. Once off and leaving, Rin asked, "What was that for?"

"I love you." Rin was not at all shocked, but taken aback a little by such a public display.

"I-I-I love you too!" She closed her eyes and buried herself in Len's chest. Len pulled her out and looked at her with his loving sky blue eyes. She looked at them, in a trace like state she couldn't move or look away. He kissed her again. She felt like the happiest girl in the world as she kissed him back.

"Merry Christmas, Rin." He whispered.

**Sorry they've all been so short, but i think this is the best one so far! And the sweetest. Sorry it started out so crappy. T_T Only 3 more chapters left! **


End file.
